ians_cornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Workouts in 2017
<--- Main index ---> Workouts in 2018 to self: As you go through these, change a few of the hikes to walks. I'm only going to count it as a hike if I was actually walking through wilderness, not just in the city with elevation difference as in Kelowna. July # Trial Walk - Part I # Trial Walk - Part II # Save-On Grocery Run # Save-On Grocery Run II August Trial Walk - Part III North Side Adventure Trial Walk - Part IV Downtown Adventure Coaldale Stroll Office Quest North Side Deluxe Adventure Deluxe Adventure to Mumsy's (and other areas) Food Court Reunion Distance to Mumsy's The Mystery of Molly's Bazaar After Workout Workout Coal Banks Trail & River View Loop Rainy Stroll Trial Walk - Part V Trial Walk - Part VI "Trial Walk - Part V" ''(x2) Trial Walk - Part VII ''"Trial Walk - Part V" ''(x3) Trial Walk - Part VIII Best Walk Smoky Sunset ''"Trial Walk - Part III" ''(x2) Trial Walk - Part IX ''"Trial Walk - Part VIII" ''(x2) Trial Walk - Part IX (map copy) ''"Trial Walk - Part IX" Smoky Sunset... for real this time "Trial Walk - Part III" ''(x3) Smoky Subway Sunset Crazy Cakes Adventures Saturday Afternoon with Little Grammy Sunday Afternoon with Little Grammy Cloud-covered Sunset Early Morning Stroll Snowbob Run Late Night Stroll Popson Pooch Patrol Road to Downtown University Meander Smoky Sunrise ''"Trial Walk - Part III" ''(x4) Industrial Stroll Bike Path Adventure Food Court Reunion #2 West to South Stroll South to North Stroll Sweet Snowbob Summer Non-snowbob Run ''"Distance to and from Green's" Smoky Sunset V "Distance to and from the bridge (1st Ave & Mayor Magrath)" Coal Banks Coulee Trail Another Late Night Stroll September Montana's & Henderson Lake Top's & back Save-On Grocery Run III Versacold Stroll Cemetery Saunter Riverbottom Ramble To the Chinook Arch and back Henderson Neighbourhood Stroll Rain in the Night North Side Epic North Side Epic II Cineplex Jog Nutter's Epic Shoelaces & Soup Five Guys Walk Mall On The Street Sunday Stroll to St. Patrick's Nutter's Epic II Soup'er College Stroll Burger Quest Burger Quest II Pizza Quest October Food Court Reunion #3 / Epic Adventure Epic Burger Quest III Tim's Quest Save-On Grocery Run IV Salmon Arm & Kelowna Trip of 2017 Kelowna Trail Kelowna Quest Pool Perimeter Yard Perimeter Treehouse & Pond Perimeter October continued Burger Quest IV The Walk With No Name Another Walk With No Name Cemetery Saunter II City Hall Stroll Aborted walk to St. Francis Downtown Quickie Downtown Quickie II Adventure Walk I "Burnt coulees & London Road neighbourhood" Adventure Walk II "Burnt coulees & London Road neighbourhood & Scenic Drive trail" Adventure Walk III "Burger King schools" Adventure Walk IV "Park Meadows & Onion visit" Aborted Adventure Walk "Gas King & Tim Horton's" Adventure Walk V "Not Montana's & Henderson Lake" Burger Quest V "Burger Quest III" ''(x2) Downtown Quickie III - Part A Downtown Quickie III - Part B Haunted Halloween Hike to the Hackers' November Quickie Workout #100! ''"To Luigi's North and back" Winter Adventure I "Another VersaCold Stroll" Winter Adventure II "Park Meadows Parks" Winter Adventure III (aborted) "Another Downtown Quickie" Winter Adventure III (for real) "Crossings Branch Walk" Winter Adventure IV "Neighbourhood Stroll & Burger King" Winter Adventure V: Foggy Friday "Original Joe's North" Winter Adventure+ I "Save-On Court & Library & Neighbourhoods" Winter Adventure+ II "Original Joe's North" (x2) Winter Adventure+ III "Save-On Court & Neighbourhoods" Winter Adventure+ IV "Road to the college" Downtown Quickie V Downtown Quickie VI University Meander II Boonie Perimeter Two Guys Walk "Two Guys & back (roundabout path)" Two Guys Walk redux "Two Guys & back (slightly shorter path)" College Meander Winter Adventure+ V: Stargazing "Another Industrial Stroll" Road to Downtown II "Road to Downtown" (x2) University Meander III University Meander IV University Meander V Bulk Barn Bonanza Save-On Patrol Pavan Park Patrol Nighttime Quickie "Quickie (adjusted route)" Another Tim's Quest "Tim's Quest" (x2) Eveningtime Quickie "Quickie (adjusted route)"(x2) Coal Banks Trail & River View Loop II: The Sequel Downtown Quickie VII "Downtown Quickie VI" (x2) Kernels Quest Trial Walk - Part X Quickier Cardston Perimeter The Great McDonald's Tim Horton's Gas King Loop December Coachwood Nostalgia Walk Coachwood Nostalgia Walk redux College Meander II College Meander III Downtown Quickie VIII Burger Adventure Alleyway Adventure Mall Calzone Walk Another Alleyway Adventure Another Five Guys Walk Save-On Grocery Run V / Yet Another Alleyway Adventure Yet Yet Another Alleyway Adventure Winter Lights Festival Weight Workout #1 Long Road to the Library Downtown Quickie IX Henderson Lake & beyond Walmart Parking Lot Adventure Journey to The Last Jedi Journey from The Last Jedi #22 to Home Home to #22 #21 to William's William's to Home End of year Banff & Calgary Trip Claresholm Pit Stop Bragg Creek Pit Stop Rundel Doggie Walk Ray's to Mickey's Sidewalk Shoveling Adventure Mickey's to Ray's "Mickey's to Ray's (glitched path end)" Waldhaus Restaurant & Downtown Swimming & Hot Tubbing at the Banff Springs Hotel Mike's Hard Walk Ray's to Mickey's (again) Mickey's to Ray's (again) Ray's to Mickey's (one more time) Supper at the Saunders'